


Happy birthday for us

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, happy birthday birdies, non incest yomouka au yes, romance ficlet, they are not related in this fic so no incest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated :T ;<br/>Couple :Yomouka ;<br/>Warnings :Alternate universe where Touka and Yomo are not related, short stories.<br/>Summary : 2 drabbles to celebrate the birthdays of Touka and Yomo. Yomouka. PS: In this fic, they are not related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday for us

Initial Note: Before some jerk yell at me saying that the ship is incestuous, warning that in this fic they not relatives. It is an au fic . And if even then, you do not like the ship, then get out.  
Touka's Birthday : First of July.  
Yomo's Birthday : July , 9 th .

History 1 - Happy birthday, bunny

Touka P.O.V.

"The first rays of sunlight hit my face. Day, time to get up. But today is not any day. It's my 21st birthday. It will be a normal day like any other, for not living a life that allow me to party. And even if i had the money? My social circle is small. Not much fun.

As time passed. One day , i was a child, then teenager and now a woman. One day ,i was a student, the other waitress and now manager. One day,i was single, then girlfriend and now married.

So much to do. So much to pack .Day run. A cafe to look after, meat to harvest .

The back hurts in day's end . All i want is to lie in bed. And fall asleep.

But, my husband does not leave.

"My bunny will not sleep without a gift .A tight massage for these shores so tired. But first a bath for us."

We take a bath together. After that, i lay in bed just in lingerie. My beloved passed oil on my back.

Ouch! Ouch! I'm tense it. He massages with ease. And plant soft kisses on me. Ouch! Ouch! Every squeeze, a groan. Great ! I feel much better.

I dress the new gown that Renji gave me. It is white with the desing of bunnies in various colors . How lovely .

That night, i do not want to make love. All I want to sleep next to my beloved. Knowing that i'm not alone . For, after all, the crow is always watching. "

History 2 - Happy birthday, crow

Yomo P.O.V.

"I never cared much for my birthday since my friend Hikari died. She used to celebrate my birthday with a meat cake .

In fact, July 9 is not my original birthday. When Hikari's family took me to create, i was a baby. And they did not know my birthday's date . Then, they gave me this day to celebrate.

A pity that all were gone, leaving only Hikari's kids . A pity that the boy followed a dark path. But , at least, the girl stayed with me. My friend, my sister in arms, my boss, my wife.

Touka, Touka. You gave me reason to come back to celebrate my birthday. Touka, Touka, thank you for everything.

She learned to cook meat cake . Was so yummy. I can say that was done with the leg muscles. It's so good, so good.

And for the night, i caught her in my embrace. And , i took her under the sheets. Where our bodies loved like so many other times. Touka, Touka, i love you. "

**Author's Note:**

> Every time that i remember that these two are relatives, i curse the Ishida. Mangaka bastard, you spoiled a great ship. I believe these two would make the best couple TG: Re if they were not related.  
> Ishida bastard !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
